Tempting Fate
by bLaCkXbLaZe
Summary: As she started pacing, Lucy decided to try one more thing before she gave up and decided that her partner just wasn't interested in her, but what to do? Lucy bit her lip in thought when a plan formed itself in her brain. Ahah! She had the perfect idea! She could find out Natsu's feelings and save her pride! It was brilliant!


That's it! Lucy couldn't take it any longer, she had to do something! The blonde tugged at her hair in frustration, furrowing her brows. During the past few weeks, the celestial mage had been practically _throwing_ herself at her pink-haired partner and he hadn't even flinched. The idiot had just ignored her advances or grinned while telling her how weird she was. The nerve of that boy!

Lucy wasn't too sure when she'd started thinking of the hot-headed slayer as more than a friend, perhaps she always had special feelings for the pyro since the day he quite literally dragged her to his guild. Ultimately, it'd taken a few drinks and a heart to heart talk with her blue-haired female best friend for her to finally admit to herself that the feelings she had towards her partner were more than platonic. Since then Lucy had started paying more attention to the pyromaniac and found that she was not one to enjoy hiding her feelings; so she'd decided to search for any indication from him that he thought of her as anything more than a friend. Thus began Lucy's quest to act as affectionate and (on the edge of) seductive as she could around her best friend without ruining their friendship. This included; leaning over for him to sneak a peek at her well-endowed chest, touching him in intimate ways, whispering in his ear, but alas the man seemed to act exactly the same. Was this boy even male?

As she started pacing, Lucy decided to try one more thing before she gave up and decided that her partner just wasn't interested in her, but what to do? She could get him shit-faced and seduce him… nah, too dangerous. Everybody knew what Natsu Dragneel was like when inebriated, Lucy really didn't want to destroy the guild, plus there was a chance things could get weird between them if he remembered. Yeah… no. okay, so if Lucy couldn't do that then maybe she could ask him straight out? Pfft, no, not happening. Natsu probably wouldn't take her seriously, and she _did not_ need that embarrassment. Plus, again, things getting weird. So then, what could she do? The blonde threw herself onto her bed, maybe they weren't meant to be; things often went nicely in the books she read. Girl meets boy, boy decides to pursue girl, girl might even play hard to get, and BAM they're in love! …but that obviously wasn't the case at hand. Natsu was too dense to even consider something more with her, but Lucy had to try; she needed to soothe the ache in her chest when she thought about the dragon slayer, the pounding in her chest, the longing that made her want to curl up in a ball and hold herself… or Natsu. No, she had to make it work, she needed the assurance that he didn't feel the same so that she could move on. Lucy just had to do this to save her heart and to make sure she stayed sane, easy peasy lemon squeezy. Or so she hoped.

So what could she do? Lucy bit her lip in thought when a plan formed itself in her brain. Ahah! She had the perfect idea! She could find out Natsu's feelings and save her pride! It was brilliant! She smirked as she caressed the keys on her hip, particularly one baring the sign of the lion.

* * *

As Lucy prowled into the guild hall, a satisfied expression on her face, she pulled along with her a ginger-haired lion, the smirk he adorned smug. The two headed towards the bar where a blue eyed woman resided, her perceptive gaze lingering on their connected hands before raising to greet the pair.

"Good morning you two, you look awfully happy." The barmaid smiled, tilting her head at the slightly mischievous grin that manifested onto the blonde's face.

She licked her lips before replying, "Oh, we've just had a long over due chat, I was starting to miss Loke's company. We never get to talk between missions. We've decided to come to the guild together because Loke here hasn't paid everyone a visit in a while." Loke chuckled,

"What the woman says is true, I've missed the rambunctiousness of Fairy Tail; but can you really blame me? This place grows on you one you get past all the noise and destruction." The celestial spirit proceeded to let go of Lucy's hand before slinging his arm around the blonde's neck.

Gears turned in Mirajane's head before she grinned, "I see your point, you're always welcome to visit anytime you want. After all, you _are_ still a part of our family." Loke's eyes softened slightly before he nodded.

"Thanks Mira, I'll keep that in mind." Lucy glanced at her spirit, her _friend_ and smiled gently before rubbing his hand at her shoulder in support. The lion grinned,

"Hey, mind grabbing us two coffees, Mira? They're on me."

"Loke!" the celestial mage gasped, "I have enough money from our last mission to pay for my own drink!" she scolded as he shrugged.

"You've gotta be rightly treated like the princess you are, if that means I have to spend a couple of jewels on you I will." He poked her nose.

The girl pouted as she swatted his hand away from her face, "Fine, but just this one time, and I'm not a princess!" He chuckled as he tugged on his tie,

"Is it hotter in here or is it just me?"

"Are you spouting one of your terrible pick-up lines?" Lucy's brow raised.

"No, no, though, I could be if you wanted me to." A gleam in the ginger-haired man's eye sparkled, signaling the surface of his playboy tendencies.

"No thanks, Romeo. I think I'm good." Lucy rubbed a hand across her moist forehead, "Though, I do agree about the temperature, what's up with that?"

At that moment another arm, a more muscular arm, was wrapped around her neck, ultimately pulling her away from Loke's hold.

"Hey guys what's up?" The muscular arm lead to a grinning Natsu who pulled the blond closer to his chest so that he was practically hugging her from behind.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed, surprised his sudden appearance.

"Hey Luce!" The girl gasped,

"You're burning!" She grabbed Natsu's arm that was around her and held it in front of them, a concerned look in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

The boy's eyes flashed for a brief moment before he grinned and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. Natsu gripped Lucy's hand with his own and pulled her towards him again.

"Nah, I'm fine, just fired up after eating some fire chicken."

The blonde gazed at the boy in front of her for a second before sighing in defeat when his temperature lowered,

"If you say so."

"I've got your coffees!" It was at that moment that the white haired barmaid decided to return, "Oh, hello Natsu! Care for some food? I'm surprised that you haven't eaten ye-"

"NO! No thanks! I was just telling Lucy about how I just finished eating some fire chicken."

Mira cocked her head at Natsu's exclamation before seemingly letting the matter go,

"Alright, just call me when you're hungry again." She set two mugs onto the counter before heading over to the other guild members who had decided to lounge at the bar. Lucy narrowed her eyes at the pink haired dragon slayer, had he lied about what his risen temperature meant? She shook her head, she would have to trust her partner, after all; he hardly lied when it counted. Maybe he lied about getting along with Gray when Erza was threatening the two, or he lied the other day when he said he would save her a piece of the cake she had bought him because he kept complaining about his hunger- this still irked her- but overall his lies were harmless. Though, she still wanted a bit of that cake, maybe she should bake one and eat the entire thing before he could invade her house so he could smell the delicious remains of what had been her dessert.

While the celestial mage was planning her revenge, a hand landed on top of her head and pulled her to a suited chest. Though it was comfy, it wasn't as warm and soothing as the appendage that still held her own.

"Well excuse us, Natsu, Lucy and I are going to sit and talk over coffee." Right, the plan.

Lucy regretfully pulled her hand from Natsu's and leaned into Loke, "Sorry Natsu, I promised my day to Loke here." Natsu looked slightly sullen when she pulled away from him before a smile that almost looked forced took place on his face.

He chuckled, "Of course, but mind if I join you? I haven't gotten to talk properly with you yesterday since you were acting so weird."

Loke snickered before the mage at his side pinched him, causing him to yelp slightly, "Sorry Natsu, we wanted to be able to hang out alone since we only really see each other when I summon him for battle."

"Alright, yeah, that's cool." He said briefly before walking away coolly.

"… He's acting weird today." Lucy stated in a whisper while staring at the slayer's back.

"I think your plan is working." The ginger-haired man beside her whispered also, after all, they didn't want the Natsu to hear them with his freakish dragon slayer senses. The blonde turned her head to look up at Loke and found an amused smirk on his face.

"Anyways, let's sit down before our coffees get cold."

"Right."

* * *

Natsu Dragneel was furious. He was all fired up; and not at all in the way that made him roaring to fight bad guys. Well, he _did_ feel a strong urge to punch someone in the face at that moment, actually, he only really wanted to sock a specific celestial spirit in his stuck-up pretty boy lion face. The dragon slayer sat at the back of the guild where the lights didn't reach and glared at two of the people that sat at the bar. His eyes burned holes in the back of an orange haired head as he bared his teeth. That play boy son of a bitch was treading in dangerous territory, the way the fucker touched and looked at _his_ partner made his gut clench and his entire being burn with hatred. The fucking bastard had no rights to have his hand on the blonde's waist beside him or to sit so close to the female, wait, did that mother fucker just whisper in her ear? HE WAS GOING TO DIE.

'Whoa Natsu, calm your shit.' A voice in the back of the boy's head thought, 'Lucy'll Lucy Kick you into the next dimension if you hurt her trusted spirit; even though he'll just fly back into the spirit world…' dammit, that just made it more tempting the rip that pansy's throat out, especially since he knew he could do it as many times as he wanted, over and over and over and over and- shit. He really needed to stop.

The fire mage shifted his eyes over to the blonde girl next to the man that he should really start treating like his comrade instead of a fly on his lunch, though, truthfully he'd definitely still eat his food if a fly landed on it. Natsu took a deep breath and calmed down upon laying his eyes on his teammate.

These past few weeks had really been a test of strength for the boy, and not physical strength. Lucy had been acting really weird, touching him, showing off more of her than usual, _tempting_ him. It wasn't like he didn't enjoy every minute of it, oh yes he definitely did, every whispered innuendo, every stroke of his arm, every flash of her panties. Natsu had just wanted to haul his partner to a private place, bend her over and… well, what he wanted to do wasn't important because **he didn't know if she reciprocated his feelings**. And damn if he didn't feel for her.

It had been a while before Natsu had figured out what exactly what he was feeling for his teammate, and once he did, the odd sensations had never stopped consuming his every sense when he was around the voluptuous blonde. Every day he was around the tempting girl he discovered something he found cute or sexy that she did, and he ended up loving her even more. It was concerning, what if she rejected him? Would they still be friends? Would they be able to act the same around each other? Would he be able to control himself? Natsu wasn't one to think, but when all these questions floated into his head he had to stop for a second to consider his options.

Everyone had just assumed Natsu was a dense pile of dysfunctional male without any hormones, but the truth was that he had his fair share of sexual desires. Well, actually they had only started really surfacing when he'd brought Lucy to the guild. Sure, the boy had desired a female companion to help him out with… things before, but when it came to romance, Natsu felt like it wasn't really needed to have a good time. Before Lucy had arrived at Fairy Tail, Natsu hadn't been able to think of any of the females in the guild as more than comrades and friends and definitely hadn't thought anything more of the males. So the slayer was left with his hand, a bottle of lotion, and a box of tissues; which wasn't that bad considering he hadn't taken the real thing for a spin; so he was more than satisfied. And when would he have had time between missions and his regular shenanigans? But when Lucy came crashing into his life, his little sessions had suddenly not been enough, sure Lucy was only a weird blonde girl and a new friend when they had gotten to know each other, but as time went on Natsu had found Lucy increasingly attractive.

Natsu had learned that the celestial mage was as devoted if not more to her friends as everyone else in their guild, that even though she'd lost her mother and in a way her father she was still one of the strongest people he knew, that she was confident in her body but was still humble, that she would do anything for the ones she loved, that she could forgive and forget when she was done wrong by others, that she found it difficult to forgive the people who had hurt her family, that she had a passion for writing about new places, concepts, and people, that she wrote to her late mother at the end of each day as though she knew that somewhere, somehow she'd read the words that were addressed to her and smile at the new family her daughter had found herself, that she gazed up at the stars on clear nights and thought about life, that she was _Lucy_ and she couldn't change a bit of herself no matter how she tried. Lucy was Lucy through and through and Natsu would never ever hate any part of her, not her silky golden hair that flowed with the wind, or he chocolate eyes that melted when he made her happy and hardened when he upset her, or her porcelain pale skin that had been scarred and toughened by countless battles she had faced, or her curvy body and the way it moved with grace and agility, or her tight bottom that was hypnotizing when she walked as it swung back and forth and just made him want to…

No. No, he wasn't going to think about this while he was in the guild with the girl of his fantasies across the room. Anyways, back on topic. Loke was a threat, he was going to take what was his; and Natsu was not going to let that happen.

His mind drifted back to earlier, damn the fucking lion from pulling his Lucy away from him. Natsu had been purposely keeping Lucy to himself and stealing her attention so that she'd forget about Loke, that plan had worked for a little while; but the damn bastard had to ruin everything.

The pyromaniac grit his teeth; he wished he could hear them, but he was too bar back in the guild. He'd move closer but he couldn't risk anyone seeing him like he was at that moment: jealous and royally pissed.

Natsu growled as Loke's hand on Lucy's waist moved downwards an inch as they laughed. Oh, lion boy was so gonna get it, too bad Lucy wouldn't let him shred the cock sucker to pieces or he wouldn't hesitate to do just that.

'Wait, no, bad Natsu. Remember, Loke is your friend, you are not to mount his head above the fire place that you don't have. Just, chill.' Yeah, chill, like he could do that with a dick head feeling up his partner. But what could he do? All the things he wanted to do would end with Lucy getting pissed at him and he really didn't need that. But Natsu really didn't know how much longer he could take just sitting there and watching someone flirt with _his_ Lucy.

* * *

"Are you sure it's working?" Lucy and Loke had been sitting at the bar for a good half an hour and nothing at all had happened. The pair held a casual conversation; and it was nice, but Lucy was kind of tired of having her spirit's hand on her waist.

Earlier that morning the blonde had summoned her friend, with a request for him in mind. Since she was so fed up with Natsu's obliviousness, she had decided to make him jealous; boys got jealous easily, right? So Lucy had asked for Loke to help her with her task by hanging with her all day, her trusted spirit had agreed but complained about a brain-dead idiot stealing his one and only love. It only took Lucy mentioning all the other girls he'd flirted with and a not so very light hit on the head for him to shut his mouth, and so their plan commenced.

"I know it's working, just be patient." Lucy wrinkled her nose,

"It sure doesn't seem like it."

"Oh, ye of little faith. Trust me alright?"

Lucy bit her lip, "Yeah, alright."

Loke leaned in the whisper in her ear, "Though, I think dragon boy over there probably won't do a thing till our little act gets to a certain point, so how bout we stop wasting time."

The blonde shot her spirit a confused look, "Remember; trust me." He whispered before leaning in.

Her eyes widened as his lips brushed against hers.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD YOU'RE GONNA DIE TODAY MOTHER FUCKER!"

A booming shout was heard throughout the guild making the whole room freeze, and suddenly, in a flash, Natsu Dragneel in all his glory rushed out flaming and pissed.

The boy who was quite literally on fire, roughly yanked Loke back from Lucy and violently threw him to the floor. Natsu approached the groaning man once again, and gripped the front of his suit.

He exclaimed with fury coating every syllable, "LUCY IS MINE, YOU HEAR ME?! MINE MINE MIN E!" each word was backed with a punch to the poor play boy's face as Natsu bared his teeth and growled loudly.

Fairy Tail was stunned to a silence, the only sounds being the impact of fist to face and feral growls and snarls with the occasional mention of 'mine'. Was this really the happy-go-lucky Natsu they had all knew and loved? What had happened to make Natsu like this? One of the people who had an inkling of what was happening was Lucy, who was the first one to snap out of her shock; she immediately ran over to the two.

"N-natsu? Natsu! Stop!" The blonde celestial mage wrapped her arms around the fire mage, her embrace was gentle but restricted his movements and effectively caused him to freeze, giving Loke the chance to leave. The flames around Natsu immediately vanished as Lucy winced, though the source of her pain was gone she'd still gotten a second of it, making her skin red and sensitive.

"L-Lucy, good l-luck…" The ginger on the ground coughed out before disappearing, a rush of relief flooded through the girl. Good, Loke would be fine once he got back to the celestial spirit world; now all she had to deal with now was a rampaging Natsu.

"Natsu? What the hell…" The rest of Lucy's words were lost when boy in question growled before turning in her arms and smashing his lips onto hers; his own arms drawing her as close to him as physically possible, "Mmmhh?!"

He proceeded to back the girl in his embrace to the bar where he pinned her beneath his touch. Lucy, who was confused as hell and still pissed that her pink-haired partner had smashed her spirit's face in, was soon swept up in the passion of the kiss.

"Alriiight!" A voice that could be recognized as the resident drunk's exclaimed as she continued to chug alcohol from her mug. No one was sure what was happening, so they sat as they watched two of their guild mates kissing; the tension in the air thick.

By then, another voice managed had to pipe up, "N-Natsu! What do you think you're-" Erza was interrupted when Gray rested a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. He really didn't think it was the time for that.

"PARTY!" Cana spoke once more, the guild cheered in agreement before complying.

As the entirety of Fairy Tail proceeded to create the chaos that they were known for, Natsu and Lucy parted to take a breath,

"You're mine." Natsu rasped before he dived right back in and took the blonde haired girl's lips once again.

Oh yeah, she was definitely his.

She guessed she'd got her answer; Natsu Dragneel was definitely attracted to Lucy Heartfilia. No question about that.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, alright. My hand slipped. But apparently it couldn't slip smoothly enough because THE END OF THIS STORY IS FREAKING ROUGH. I am very disappointed with myself, I'll now go punish myself with sleep. Thanks for reading this very... well I enjoyed writing certain parts of it so it was enjoyable for me. Please review cause it'd mean the world to me, but no pressure, man. BUT I'D REALLY LIKE IT? anyways, byee!**


End file.
